A computing device may render a data content set described in a markup language for presentation to a user as a document. A markup language is a language that facilitates annotating a text document that separates an annotation from the text to be presented to the user, such as a hypertext markup language. A data content set may describe the document as a document tree having multiple nodes. Each node may describe a document component of the document. Different authors may create different document components of the document.